Lost Inside A Dream
by hyper-writer14
Summary: A strange spell befalls the group, but the attacker is nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha runs off to discover the mystery when an explosion is in the nearby forest. Does this have anything to do with Sesshomaru? And what about the demon Moroku talks about? Rat


**GUESS WHAT? I'M FINALLY POSTING SOMETHING! YIPPEE! For my fans of Opposites Attract, I'm sorry; my mind has been so not in writing mode lately. Even this was a bit forced (at the end). Oh, about this. Um, I got inspiration after watching the first 2 ½ of the 3 anime volumes at ElementalDemoness23's house the other day. I'm a total Inuyasha nerd now, so I'm gonna be updating this a lot more. Forgive me, this is my first Inuyasha fic, so Fluffy might be a bit OOC. And this is only the prologue, the other chaps won't be this long. Because this is veeerrry long, even by my standards! Six freaky deaky notebook pages! O.O Okay, onwards, cow! (I love that part!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING INUYASHA REALATED. (Poor me…)**

**Dedicated to ElementalDemoness23, my dear friend, for introducing this to me.**

Inuyasha stood at the edge of a pond, gazing at the glittering waters. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome peered into Inuyasha's silent face. "You have been acting quite strange lately. Are you okay?" Moroku was messing around with his hand again.

"Why the glum faces?" Sango and Kilala came to a gentle landing underneath an ancient tree. She gave Moroku a warning glare as she stroked Kilala's fur.

"I dunno. Maybe he's brain dead. He acts like it most of the time." Shippo relaxed against the gnarled bark under the shade of the green leaves. "Owee!" Inuyasha had hit Shippo on the head and put on a scowl.

"Well I might be brain dead, NOT, but at least I'm not a coward, cow-butt."

"I TURN INTO A HORSE, NOT A COW! AND I'M JUST A LITTLE KID, I CAN'T FIGHT THAT GOOD!" Shippo angrily jumped around Inuyasha. "Then I'm not a cowardly fat horse."

"I'M NOT **FAT**, I'M **STOCKY!**" Shippo had landed on top of Inuyasha's head and was tugging on his ear with his teeth. **BAP!** "WAAAAAH!" Shippo cried a large red bump appeared through his auburn hair.

"Inuyasha! How could you do that to him!" Kagome hurried to the bawling Shippo's side as Inuyasha began to stare of f into the distance again.

"The little bugger was getting on my nerves. And besides, he started it," he said rather emotionlessly.

"But that's no excuse to hit him!" "Why not?" "Uh-oh…" Moroku muttered. Kagome's eyes were livid, and a fiery red aura seemed to encircle her.

"Inuyasha…." Uh-oh. He knew that tone of voice. Slowly he turned around, wincing at the sight of Kagome.

"Yes?" he said meekly. "SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the hard dirt chin-first. "SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT!**" With every 'sit' Inuyasha was pounded into the ground a bit more, the last command withy such force that when the dust cleared, there was a small crater with Inuyasha at the bottom.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to push himself off the ground and held onto it for support. He looked at Kagome. Her arms were crossed and her head turned away. He shivered, swearing the air had become chillier from her icy cold treatment that he was sure could freeze hell over if she wanted to.

"Hey! Why is it getting so cold out? The sun was shining five minutes ago!"

"Sango, come into my arms. We'll use our body heat to keep each other warm. But I did hear that it works best if you're naked."

**SLAP! **"Stay away from me, pervert!" Inuyasha looked up, studying the tiny ice crystals that were falling from the sky. Inuyasha reached out a hand to touch one of the snowflakes, and as soon as his finger it turned to a droplet of blood. "What is this unearthly snow," Inuyasha growled. He jumped and landed neatly beside Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what is this snow? I've never seen anything like it," she said quietly. Shippo was wrapped around Kagome's ankles and was cowering underneath his tail.

"W-Whatever it is, tell it to g-go away!" His voice shook with the fear of unknowing. "Kilala!" Sango knelt over a small kitten that was shaking. "Kilala, what's wrong?" she cried, holding her companion close to her body for warmth.

"Shippo!" The fox demon had curled up into a tight ball, and he too seemed sapped of his strength. "Ugh!" Inuyasha fell on one knee, his hands clutching the cloth over his heart. "I-It hurts…it's like this snow is using…it's taking everything I've got just to stay awake!"

Moroku touched a snowflake and the blood ran down his hand into the sleeve of his cloak. "That's because this is the Snow of Souls. It takes an incredibly powerful demon to cast this, and it affects all demons excepting the wielder. The reason you're still conscious, Inuyasha, is the human blood that flows in your veins. The Snow of Souls saps a demon of all its power to the point that they collapse from exhaustion and brings all collected energy to the caster. If a demon dies from lack of strength then their soul joins the demon to increase its might. But that usually doesn't happen."

As is on cue, as soon as Moroku stopped talking so did the snow. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a few beats, then return to normal. He took his hand away, only to find that his fingernails had blood on them. He'd been holding on so tightly that he'd broken skin. He stood up, going over to Kagome who was staring intently at Shippo. Shippo blinked a few times and then opened his eyes slowly, as if heavy with fatigue.

"K-Kagome? Kagome! I-It was awful! I had a horrible nightmare! I-I saw this terrible fight going on between Sesshomaru and another demon and this big cat thing that looked like Kilala! The other demon was absorbing all this white stuff, but I don't think it was souls, but when Sesshomaru hit the cat thingy all the white stuff stopped! Then the cat thingy got up and saw me, and it pounced on me, and then-and then-and then…well, that's when I started talking to you." Shippo said this all in one breath. Kagome blinked in surprise, and then began to calm Shippo down.

"Shhh, Shippo, rest," she cooed, "That's a lot of information to digest considering you've only been out for less than ten minutes." Kagome smiled when Shippo fell asleep before she even finished.

"Everyone, I think we should all rest. Although the Snow of Souls absorbs from demons, it also affects humans to some percentage. It's not as fatal as if you were a demon but some damage is still cursed," Moroku instructed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was seated and relaxed, – well, as relaxed as they could get – Sango worriedly asked Moroku to explain again. "Moroku, why did Shippo wake up and not Kilala?"

"Well, this spell targets on extracting strength, so naturally it'll go for strong demons. Kilala is older and stronger than Shippo so the spell chose her over him more." Sango looked at Kilala again, not sure if Moroku knew what he was talking about. "When will she wake up," she asked. "It depends on how much of her energy has been stolen. The snowfall didn't last too long so she isn't going to die."

"What I want to know is who cast the Snow of Souls. Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spat out his half-brother's name. Moroku shook his head. "No, I don't believe it was Sesshomaru. But aside from him, I don't have a clue as to who it could be." An uneasy silence settled over the group, and Inuyasha started fidgeting.

"So, Inuyasha, why were you so weird earlier?" Sango asked, trying to keep things moving. "I was listening," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. "For what?" Kagome asked. "I could sense that something was wrong. I was listening for where I could find the source of it."

"Hmm, was it the spell you could feel?" Moroku studied his staff. "I think it might have been, but I still feel it. My skin is all tingly, like something is trying to tell me to look out and be careful. I think whatever did that spell is still out there and it's not done yet." Inuyasha rubbed his arm where goosebumps had appeared. Kagome grabbed his arm. "Do you think Shippo's nightmare could've been real? I mean, maybe the demon and cat creature could've made the snow."

"Perhaps, but-" Moroku was cut off by a large explosion in the distant forest that shattered the silence like a stone dropping into a calm pond. Inuyasha jumped up, hands on his sheath and sword handle. A huge plume of dust and smoke rose a hundred feet above the tree canopy. It had barely begun to disperse when it was engulfed in shadowy black fire and a column of canary yellow energy that blinded you if you looked at it for too long split through the middle and right through the heavens. "What on earth…" Sango and Moroku stood up.

"You three, stay here. Watch for Shippo and Kilala to wake up and then stay here. But listen to me, especially **you, **Kagome, don't follow." And with that Inuyasha began to run towards the forest. Almost immediately Kagome jumped up too. "Wait! Inuyasha!"

"That spell affects humans too! Sit down! I'm fine, I'm half-demon, I'm stronger than you!" Inuyasha yelled back. "That's why you shouldn't go! The spell wants DEMONS!" Inuyasha kept running. "RRRRRR! MEN!" Kagome stomped her foot and turned her back on Inuyasha. "SIT!" she screamed. "Ah!" The figure of Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"They have such a dysfunctional love," Sango sighed. "Mmmm…sort of reminds you of our love, doesn't it Sango?" Moroku pulled Sango into an embrace. "YOU WISH! THERE IS NO LOVE BETWEEN US! LET ME GO, PERVERT!" **SLAP!** "The warmth of your perfectly flawless body against mine was worth the burning pain on my face." **SLAP!**

Shippo watched the drama with wide eyes. "Why…am I surrounded by idiots?" He looked at Kilala who had just finished cleaning her paws. "Mreow." Shippo nodded. "You're right, Kilala. They're all crazy. I never want to fall in love if this is what it does to people. It's scary." Kilala gave an approving nod and together they watched Sango slap Moroku for another perverted comment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru smirked as a wave of blue energy from Tenseiga smote the demon before him. Its body shuddered from all the energy reverberating inside of it, then fell to the ground, a wisp of smoke rising here and there. "Hmph. Ever since I hit your cat beast you've been weaker than usual. I suppose he's one of your many weaknesses." The white-haired demon rose slowly, cloth crackling with the slightest movement. The stench of burnt hair and flesh wafted on the breeze towards Sesshomaru.

"That was an underhanded move. How would you like it if I attacked your toad creature or human child," it growled. "That dumb brute was about to pin me, what else did you want me to do?" The demon let out a growl of frustration. "You're dodging my question, Sesshomaru."

"I would not care, I never asked them to badger me day and night." Sesshomaru looked the demon in the eye, conveying cold indifference. However, the other demon flicked its tail and grinned. "Heh. You lie. I know you try to get across as cold-hearted and not caring about anyone else but your own tail, but you feel the need to protect that child, Rin." The demon had shifted onto its elbow, so it could stare Sesshomaru in the eye when it spoke.

Sesshomaru gave his foe a white-hot glare. He sensed false bravery in the other demon when he did so; he felt the fear that made the little things in the body malfunction. Hair that stands up on the nape of the neck, the nervous twitching of a small, almost unnoticeable muscle in the arm, an uncontrollable flicking of the tail or ears. The demon was showing all of the above at the moment. The demon spoke, a rare falter in its voice.

"I suppose you're going to kill me now, just like you killed Tuxy." Sesshomaru glanced at the fallen black cat. "Tusixanien is not dead. And I daren't kill you when you are on the ground and injured, you're far too a worthy adversary for me to kill so honourlessly." The demon looked down at the ground; Sesshomaru had turned his back to it.

Going from zero to sixty in a split second the demon leaped to its feet and at Sesshomaru. It swung a sword that gleamed even in the darkness caused by the cloud, a result of a deadly combination of demonic spells. With burning determination it had every intention in the world of slicing Sesshomaru in half.

Sesshomaru stepped to the side, the blade just missing his clothes. He twisted Tenseiga expertly cutting its robe and drawing blood. The demon fell, grasping its elbow. Blood flowed quickly from the sliced skin, ivory bone stained with ruby liquid visible from the gash in the moonbeam-coloured skin. It bit its lip to hold back a scream.

"That Snow of Souls trick had me, I'll admit. I myself have been hunting for it." "Really!" The demon barked. It had released its hold on the tender lip; it had been biting so hard crimson drops of blood slid to the ground. "Then why don't you just kill me and take it!"

"Because I need you."

The demon's eyes narrowed. "As if I'd ever agree."

"But you will, because if you don't then the dog demon race will die. As will the last female dog demon."

The demon's face darkened and her ears laid flat against her pearly hair. "Now I must go and collect my companions."

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and walked through blood spattered dirt towards the endless tree trunks behind the demon. She didn't have enough energy, but if she did she would've gotten up and kicked him, especially after what he did to her.

When he stepped over her crumpled body he ground his boot down into her fluffy tail that had dropped form its resting place on her shoulder when she'd fallen. She watched with watery eyes until the last glimmer of his white back had disappeared into the shadows, and then she let loose a howl of pent up rage and pain. It echoed around the forest, making Sesshomaru's eyes sparkle with delight as he sped for open land and Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks.

**-cringes- Yikes, that last bit was…hoo boy…awfully forced. CLIFFHANGER! I love being cruel to my readers. I know Jenna's gonna be pissed at me because I wrote her my fic, and then I left her hanging. ( - ) –cute face- Oh, I have an important announcement: I WILL DEDICATE EACH OF MY CHAPTERS TO ONE REVIEWER, AND THOSE WHO REVIEW THE MOST I WILL CONFIDE IN THEM THE FUTURE OF THE STORY. REVIEW AND YOU WILL PLAY A PART IN WRITING THIS STORY. The title is the song "Lost Inside" by The Chucky Danger Band. They're a seriously hot group of guys who are awesome musicians from P.E.I. that we saw at Summerfolk. We're positive they're gonna make it big, and we'll be rich because we have so many things from them. Later!**


End file.
